


Falling Slowly

by FireandSmoke



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandSmoke/pseuds/FireandSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

_I don't know you_   
_But I want you_   
_All the more for that_

When Hunter Clarington first walked into Dalton, it was like the world stopped for Sebastian. There was something about him that drew him in and he just couldn't explain it at all. Maybe it was the cock sure walk, the hint of amusement in the smirk when he told the Warblers he was the new captain, or the he didn't even glance twice in Sebastian's direction. All he knew that he wanted him and in two weeks he would have him.

_Words fall through me_   
_And always fool me_   
_And I can't react_

Yet the thing about Hunter was he wasn't like the other boys, the ones Sebastian could wrap around his finger with the promise of something filthy and a well placed wink. With the previous soldier, the more the Frenchman tried the quicker he became tongue tied. This was something that never happened, but every politely turned rejection from Hunter caused Sebastian to get a little more desperate each time.

_And games that never amount_   
_To more than they're meant_   
_Will play themselves out_

The tricks became dirtier, metaphorically and in some cases even literally. He was done to walking out of the shower, towel barely protecting  himself from the cold, giving a quick wink in Hunter's direction in hopes for more than two seconds worth of attention. Even went to Anderson's lengths of subtleness by wearing obscenely tight trousers. Over two weeks had passed and he had failed his objective of getting into Clarington's plans and for a while he gave up.

Months passed and two actually became friends. They dominated Warbler practise together, returning to their shared dorm later on in the evening to make new plans to show the rest who were really the bosses. Sebastian found himself growing fond of the other boy, being happy with his company around, the deep level of voice soothing after a stressful day. For the first time since he could remember, he was happy to call this a loss and just be friends as a substitute. 

However that all changed after their return from Christmas break.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_   
_We've still got time_   
_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_   
_You'll make it now_

Sebastian had never seen Hunter look so broken, he was caved in on himself with his devil of the cat gently nudging his arm. His duffle bag was discarded beside the bed, parts of his belongings scattered around the room. Hunter pulled on his hair tightly and let out a small, wet whimper causing the fluff ball of a cat to mew in concern.

At that sound, Sebastian was over there in an instant, clutching the other's hands and gently easing them from his hair to take a good look at his face. His cheeks were tear stained, his eyes were bloodshot, but what stood out more was the vivid purple mark just under his right eye. What also could be seen was edges of a scrap, sore bits of skin flaking away from the slightest of touch.

"Hunter..." Sebastian breathed, his heart clenching, as his hands tightened their grip on the other's hands refusing to let him scuttle away. "What happened?"

After another shuddering breath, Hunter bit his lip and squeezed his hands back. "My mother heard about the school's reputation, you know about being gay hogwarts and then forced me to tell her about you. She t-thinks you might have corrupted me. Made me lose my edge or something... It didn't make any sense then... Then my uncle came in and..." He flinched sharply at the memory and pulled Sebastian to him, the teen automatically tightened his hold around him and shushed him.

"They tried to beat you to remind you to be straight? That's not going to change anything is it? I mean if my obvious attempts to try and get into your pants didn't turn you gay, nothing will," he said lightly, earning a small laugh from Hunter. After a pause Sebastian added, "I'm sorry Hunt, that shouldn't have happened. I was going to say we should report it-"

"No!"

"We should, but I know you won't want to. Just... For as long as you're here you're safe and... Look, you're my best friend and I hate for this to happen again. Next break your coming France with me. Tell your mom you got a pass to study abroad and it's something you can't pass up. Okay?"

Sebastian earned himself a small nod and grateful smile before he was pushed away and he watched Hunter slowly put himself back together over the next of couple of days. After a week's time it seemed as if nothing ever happened, which caused him wonder how often this happened for this to fit together so seamlessly.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back_

Their relationship slowly began to turn, in their shared rooms Hunter's smile became softer and they would sit closer together while watching a film even falling asleep on each other's shoulders now and then. Outside of their joined rooms Sebastian could feel Hunter's eyes on him during class, looking for any signs of doubt in their newly changed friendship. 

Each night when he would disappear to Scandals, he could feel Hunter's eyes on his back, a brief pause then the always reminder to be careful. The tone of those words had changed over time, something that Sebastian couldn't help but pick up on. It had gone from genuine concern, to amusement to now.. Something he couldn't quite place, a mixture disappointment and what he couldn't help but hope for a protest. 

Sebastian couldn't quite pinpoint the moment his feelings changed from sexual to actually romantic but he assumed it was a gradual change. What he could remember was waking up, head on Hunter's shoulder, while the other absently stroked his hip and turned the noise of the film down so it wouldn't disturb him while he was asleep. He remembered notice the different shades within Hunter's eyes, the small crinkles from when he smiled too wide or laughed to hard. How peaceful and younger he looked when asleep, but above all the feeling of belonging when Hunter placed a hand on his shoulder or held him on the occasional colder night. That Scandals become a chore mainly for image and not for enjoyment and that he would rather spend his nights with Hunter, listening to him ramble on about some comic book Sebastian had never bothered with and the flutter of his heart when the other teen would slip on his glasses when his eyes began to hurt.

All of those things meant that he was crushing hopelessly on a straight boy who would never turn those feelings back. When the kissed happened, it surprised them both.

 _Moods that take me and erase me_  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

It wasn't some romantic kiss, it wasn't a kiss used to shut up the ever incessant rambling of Clarington when he went off one about the wonders of Deadpool or whoever it was. No it turned to be a rather heated, desperate pulling that left them both breathless after a heated debate on song selection for the next Warbler performance. There had been biting, hair pulling and moaning neither of which could tell from who. More of a compilation of something that was bound to happen.

What Sebastian expected Hunter to do was push him away, refuse to talk to him or punch him, the latter seems most likely. What he didn't expect was the surprised look and the soft hand pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"I hate to burst your bubble," Hunter breathed when they finally pulled away from each other. "but we do have a song to agree on."

 _Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice

They months went on but they kept their relationship a secret, meeting in random closets to steal kisses whenever they can, a random brush in the corridor or a smile in class. It's not a lot but it's enough for them. 

At least they thought it was until graduation arrived and the question to fight for their relationship arrived or whether it would be better just to part now. It was something both of them avoided with the weeks leading up, the kisses getting more desperate and needy not wanting to face the fact what they've only just managed to create could be destroyed. The bigger question was whether Hunter would fight against his family wishes and do what he wanted for himself.

It was the night before graduation and Hunter slipped into Sebastian's bed, arms wrapped around his waist and kissed his shoulder. Sebastian turned sleepily and brushed a hand through his hair giving him a soft smile. Before either of them could speak, Hunter brushed his lips against his and whispered, "I love you."

The other boy's face broke out into a grin and he returned the soft kiss whispering the same three words back and right then they both knew they were going to be okay.

 _You've made it now_  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing it loud


End file.
